daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Adeline Hawke
"It's always, 'Hawke, we need you to take care of some bandits!' or 'Hawke, the Qunari are trying to overrun the city!' or 'Hawke, I can't decide which shoes go best with this dress!' Do none of these people realize I have problems of my own to worry about?" Adeline Hawke is the eldest child of Malcolm and Leandra Hawke (née Amell), and the older sister of twins Bethany and Carver. After fleeing her home in Lothering at the start of the Fifth Blight in 9:30 Dragon, she made a name for herself in the Free Marches city of Kirkwall, where she eventually earned the title of Champion. Shortly thereafter, however, she was forced to flee the city following the events which sparked the long-brewing Mage-Templar War. Overview Physical Appearance Adeline is of average height, standing at roughly 5'5" (165cm) tall, and possesses dark auburn hair and amber-brown eyes, both of which she inherited from her father. She has a fair complexion and few distinguishing marks, including a beauty mark at the outer corner of her left eye and a small scar under her chin. Personality Adeline is known to be smart-mouthed and quick-witted, and is rarely seen without a smile or smirk on her face. However, her jovial personality is mostly a front and those who know her best know there is a deep sadness lurking beneath the surface. She has a habit of blaming herself when bad things happen - even if they weren't really her fault - and often wonders what she could have done differently in order to avoid disastrous outcomes. Despite this, she never lets her strength waver to the point of showing tears to anyone - save for one person. 'Talents and Skills' Adeline benefited greatly from her father's education in the Kirkwall Circle of Magi and learned from a young age how to manipulate the laws of nature in order to use them to her own benefit. In addition to the skills of Force Mage, she also possesses a fair bit of pyrokenetic ability and is often seen calling great storms of fire on the battlefield. Following her first expedition into the Deep Roads with the Tethras brothers, she began to develop a knack for casting various curses upon her enemies - a skill which came quite in handy when she was forced to duel the Arishok. 'Biography' History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Kirkwall Exodus After the fall of Knight-Commander Meredith, Adeline and her companions fled Kirkwall aboard Isabela's ship. Their first stop was to be Amaranthine, where Anders would be turned over to the Wardens so that his former commander could decide what should be done with him in the wake of his actions. However, while en route Adeline began suffering from symptoms of what was initially believed to be some sort of internal injury sustained during the battles within The Gallows. Tragically, it was discovered that she had instead suffered a miscarriage. The sudden and unexpected loss caused Adeline to enter into a deep depression which was further exacerbated by each of her companions leaving. They all promised to keep in touch, but the only one she heard from regularly was Varric. Luckily, Fenris alone remained at her side, and with his love and support she was eventually able to regain her smile and her old snarkiness. Relationships Malcolm Hawke Leandra Hawke Bethany Hawke Carver Hawke Aveline Vallen Varric Tethras Fenris Anders Isabela Sebastian Vael Merrill Varia Surana-Theirin Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Fenris Romance Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Force Mage Category:Sumire629